


Election Day

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal go voting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Election Day

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** OMG, this prompt has given me sooo much grief, gah! But at the same time I'm super happy with the way it's turned out, heee :D Many thanks to my buddy [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatregirl7299**](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) for putting me on the right track \o/ I couldn't pull off the exact idea but it has certainly led me to what I'm posting below :D
> 
> This fills the _**polling**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/irmkcly5yyw9wig/election%20day.png?dl=0)  



End file.
